The Wings of Change (Working Title)
by ZeroTheFated
Summary: As an ancient evil rises, Banjo had set off on a three year journey along with his long lost childhood friend Zero, leaving Kazooie. As Banjo returns, she notice how not only his outside change, but how much he matured. One night he's captured by this new threat and it's up to Kazooie to save her friend. But can she hide these new found feelings for Banjo long enough to save him?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I looked deep into his blue eyes, nothing but the endless abyss of pure darkness spiraled in them. There was no light, no shine, not even a sparkle. For the first time in my life, I was truly scared, scared to the fact that my legs started to give in. I've never seen him like this before. Before any of this, he always had a heart of gold, never would hurt a fly, and he was always there for me when I needed help the most. I thought it was going to be my time to shine, my extraordinary day. I thought that this time I was going to be able to save him. And yet…I'm in the clutches of the one person I was trying my very best to save.

His hand firmly grasped around my neck getting tighter with every slow agonizing second. My breath losing the air I need to breath, my lungs started to feel like it was about to burst, and the simple bone in my neck about to break. This was it, my final act. Maybe this was how it was meant to be. I started to lose everything in the matter of seconds; my hopes, my dreams, and my best friend.

Now that I think about it, he wasn't the one who needed to change…It was me. He went through this three year journey to find himself and to become stronger. With me being how I was back then, I rejected to go with him. I was self absorbed, arrogant, and selfish; these are only a handful of what I could describe myself with. It's a shame, every time I compare myself to him, I feel as if he would always surpass what others thought was his limits and expectations. As for me, I'm stuck looking at his back.

I feel as if the only reason why I get recognition is because I'm always by his side or always behind him. People, in whom normally I wouldn't care, would think of me as just an ordinary sidekick, helping him as soon as he's in a tight spot. Usually I would just shove it off but now that I think about it, they're right. Throughout our adventures, I was always "the helper" and not "the hero". I hated that!

But it doesn't even matter now. I'm going to die, in the shadow of my best friend. Only if he would come to, he would stop this and save me. He would turn to the one controlling him, kick his ass, and carry me out of here. I miss those blue eyes that looked at me every morning with a smile, the compassion in his face every time he shows those pearly whites. He's a sweetheart to say the least. But in all the time I spent with him I never witnessed a feeling that I probably had all this time. I only felt it once before and that's when he returned.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Night Begins

The red crested breegull twisted and turned under the covers of Banjo's bed. The avian jolted up in an upright position as a single bead of sweat fell slowly down the side of her face. She would usually sleep in his trademark blue backpack that hung on the coat hanger next to the bed. But his three year absence took it's tool on her. Of course she was one to never admit her true feelings, but she kinda missed the snoring that she would usually wake up to. Now it was only that nightmare waking her up every night for the past six days. The same time she forced herself to sleep in his bed for the first time.

Regaining her composure, Kazooie found herself sitting on his bed longer than she needed to. It was something about it. She couldn't place it, every time her head would lay on the pillow it suddenly wouldn't want to come off.

Kazooie shook her head and got off the bed. Her sense of smell immediately picked up a scent she would smell every morning, her breakfast, a nice bowl of bird seed and a glass of water to go with it. She emerged out of the bedroom as her sight came in contact with Banjo's little sister Tootie, who wasn't all that little anymore. Still shorter than Banjo and still under the age of a teenager but she was getting there. The hair on top of Tootie's head was no longer held up as pig-tails but flowing down in one big pony-tail.

Tootie had her back toward Kazooie washing the dishes as she spoke, "Look whose up and about."

"Morning squirt, what's for breakfast?" Kazooie said as she sat at the table.

"Like you don't already know." Tootle sat the bowl of bird seed right in front of Kazooie.

Kazooie looked at the food that was presented in front of her by her best friend's younger sister. Her eyes traced Tootie's arm as they glided up to Tootie's shoulder. For a second there, Kazooie thought she saw the strap to the backpack on Banjo's shoulder, but then she shook her head once again as she took another glance at Tootie's shoulder. It was just that, Tootie's shoulder without the bag.

"Are you alright Kazooie? You sort of phased out." Tootie asked as she went back to the dishes.

"Everything is fine...Just fine."

"Was it that dream again? The one where Bill Cleveland asked you to..."

"NO!" Kazooie quickly interrupted. "It's the one..." she hesitates, "with your brother."

Tootie stopped washing the dishes as she heard what came out of her friends beak.

"My brother...you had a dream about Banjo?" Tootie asked as she turned to face Kazooie.

"I just said that didn't I? Yes, I had a dream about your brother! And although I'm afraid to admit it but, I've been having this exact same dream every single night. I can't get it out of my mind." Tootie looked into Kazooie's eyes, with a huge smile on her face. "What are you smiling about?"

Tootie chuckled a bit before giving her response. "You're having a constant dream about my brother? You can't get him out your mind? Kazooie, You love him!"

Kazooie stated with a straight face, "Yes, platonic-ally. I see him as my best friend. Why assume that anyway?"

"To the one who now sleeps in his bed and stays there longer than she should be." Tootie said sarcastically as she went out of the kitchen.

"That girl's caught my sarcasm. I need to get away from her more or I'll soon be looking at a mirror." Kazooie looked back down at her food and suddenly didn't feel hungry. Tootie hated when Kazooie wasted food, but Tootie wasn't in the kitchen now was she? The red breegull walked to the garbage with the bowl in her feathers as she threw away the content inside of it. She looked out the little window above the sink. "Today's gonna be a long one."

Meanwhile in Showdown Town, the moonlight shined brightly through the factory as the witch slaved at work. "If it wasn't for that damn bear and bird, I wouldn't be sweeping things that looks like turd." The metallic body echoed through the factory as she moved around. "Soon, very soon, that bear and bird will pay. Then no one would know what to say."

Outside the factory, the wind started to pick up as the clouds started to circle around the moonlight, engulfing it in shadows. From the inside of the building Gruntilda's eyes had caught a glance at something she very much wasn't expecting. A chariot descended from the cloud filled sky landing right in front L.O.G.'s factory. The horses pulling it had dark red coats and black manes, and on the chariot itself was a figure wearing an all black cloak with a hood over it's head.

The figure slowly stepped off the and started its way to the factory. It took slow steps as it's hand raised out toward the door. Without any contact, the door was blown away from its henge and to the other side of the factory. Gruntilda metallic body jumped at the crashing sound of the door. The figure slowly reached for it's hood.

"It's been a while hasn't it..." The hood came off the reveal the face. "My dear sister."

"K-Kaos, what are you doing here? Are you going to create more tears? Leaving for no one to see. The way that you bleed." Gruntilda asked as the broom fell flat onto the floor. Her brother gave his younger sister a certain glare that tore fear through her heart when she was younger. And still to this day, that glare did not lose any of it's fear factor.

"Again with that obsessive rhyming. Dear sister will you ever get out of that habit?" Kaos asked as he moved closer to his younger sibling. "I'm actually here to get my revenge on a certain someone."

"KAOS!" A loud voice echoed through the factory in a booming voice.

"And there he is." With his arms completely out of the cloak, he stretches both out to each side. "L.O.G, It's been a while hasn't it? How many years passed by?"

"20 years..." L.O.G said as his computer screen face narrowed his so called eyebrows.

"Yes, 20 years since our last encounter..." Kaos' face became more serious. "The very encounter that you banished me to the Shadow Lands!"

Gruntilda jumped as she heard the news. "What!? The Shadow Lands!?"

"You have committed more crimes in your days than any other that lived in this world. Ever since you've become ruler of Spiral Mountain, you're mind have been corrupted with power and greed. You enslaved the people of Spiral Mountain to do your bidding. Even at a very young age you were terrible and untrustworthy." L.O.G stated.

"Ah...Spiral Mountain, haven't heard that name in a while. How is the place anyway? Does it still have my face carved into that mountain?" Gruntilda backed away slowly.

"Never mind that, how did you escape? I made sure you couldn't get out!" The almighty computer head shouted out.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, you should have double checked. All I needed to do was bide my time. Get stronger with my powers, then I easily got out of there. The same way you put me in. And now..." Kaos outstretched his hand facing his palm toward L.O.G. "It's time for my revenge."

A gust of wind had blown the computer back toward the wall. Well that's what L.O.G thought it was. Kaos was now able to manipulate gravity around certain points at his command. The force was keeping L.O.G against the wall making it hard for him to move.

"W-What is this?"

Kaos disappeared out of L.O.G's sight and reappeared in front of him. "I've learned a couple of new tricks while I was down there. Now let me see what you really got Lord of Games!"

The pressure was released and he was able to move again. "I've been trying to hide this for a long time. But I can't have you lurking around in this world again." A spacial distortion happened above L.O.G's right shoulder materializing something huge.

The witch's brother stood there with a creepy smile on his face as if he knew what was coming. As for Gruntilda, at the sight of the distortion, she high-tailed it to safety, which was still in the factory. Kaos stepped back in confidence as he just let whatever the Lord of Games doing alone.

L.O.G soon had a huge silver laser gun pointed directly at Kaos. He laughed at the sight of it. Kaos, again, placed his hand out. "I'll bet you I can defend myself against that thing."

"You always thought that everything was a game. This is a huge game to you isn't it? But soon, you're storyline will end here. And unfortunately for..." The humming of the laser gun started to ring the ears of the people around. "...THIS WILL CAUSE IT! " The gun lit up as its many barrels shined a bright red. "It's OVER!" The beam shot as the whole factory burst up in smoke and flames.


End file.
